1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a home or office chair having an upstanding stationary back and a seat cradle that is rotatable relative to the back as a user shifts his weight in the chair. The cradle includes the integral connection of a lumbar portion which supports the lower back of the user and a seat cushion portion which supports the pelvis of the user.
2. Background Art
Chairs of the kind found in an office or at home typically have an upstanding back and a horizontal seat which is fixedly connected to and extends outwardly from the back. The back and seat of the conventional chair support the user's hips and spine when the user leans back and remains at rest. However, should the user rock in the chair and shift his weight forward, his spine will often be out of alignment with his hips. Because of the generally rigid nature and integral connection of the back and seat, the conventional chair is often not adapted to provide adequate support to the user's back and ensure a proper alignment of his spine and hips in response to the user shifting his weight forward. Consequently, the user's posture might be negatively impacted which could result in discomfort should the user lean forward in his chair for a long time.
Accordingly, what is desirable is an improved chair having a stationary back and a seat cradle that is rotatable relative to the back so as to provide continuous support so as to hold the user's hips and spine in proper alignment and preserve the user's posture regardless of his position in the chair.